


More Than I Can Stand

by IndulgentDiscourse



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (It doesn't happen don't worry), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Communicate! With! Your! Partners!, F/F, Heist, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Other, Seduction, Working title: Pete learns to set boundaries, yes this is inspired by Moulin Rouge don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgentDiscourse/pseuds/IndulgentDiscourse
Summary: Nureyev is sent on a heist that tests the limits of his new relationship with Juno.“I think I understand, Captain. You want me to, ah, introduce myself to Barr and let him take me back to his?”Buddy’s eye twinkled. “Right on the money, Peter. Assuming, of course, that you’re okay with that? I’m aware that you and Juno have been… seeing each other recently.”Juno did his best to fight the heat rising to his face. Across the table from him, behind Buddy’s back, he could see Vespa giving him her nastiest shit-eating grin.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	More Than I Can Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! Please read the tags, there is attempted noncon BUT it doesn't happen, and everything turns out okay.

The heist was simple: gain access to confidential information regarding the Board of Fresh Starts’ donors and benefactors. After all, it was easier to cut off the funding from the source than stop the countless new facilities and locations springing up around the galaxy. 

“However, there is a significant problem,” Buddy explained, leaning forward against the table they were gathered around. “The only access point for this information is on the home computer of the CEO- Ellery Barr, and his penthouse is _very_ heavily guarded. All state-of-the-art. The only way one of us is getting in there is if we’re invited through the front door.” 

Vespa stood from where she had been cleaning her nails with a knife. She tapped the screen of her comms, and a holographic image of the penthouse’s blueprints appeared for them all to see. 

“Rita managed to find the layout of the place, so now we can plan around the constant security team he’s hired to guard the place. I mean, _constant_. Barr is paranoid as all hell.” Her lip curled into a grimace. “He’s got guards on patrol of the exterior every half hour. No time to scale the building.”

“Thank you, darling,” Buddy said, once again taking control of the meeting. “The increased security gives us limited options as for how we’ll be able to infiltrate the penthouse.” At this, she turned to catch Nureyev’s eye. “However, Barr does have a proclivity for drinking at the Saturn Club. It’s a nightclub for the rich and famous to play. Barr is frequently seen taking home someone most nights he’s there.” 

Nureyev straightened from where he had been artfully lounging in his chair, one arm propped over the back, the other hand resting on Juno’s thigh. 

“I think I understand, Captain. You want me to, ah, _introduce_ myself to Barr and let him take me back to his?” 

Buddy’s eye twinkled. “Right on the money, Peter. Assuming, of course, that you’re okay with that? I’m aware that you and Juno have been… seeing each other recently.” 

Juno did his best to fight the heat rising to his face. Across the table from him, behind Buddy’s back, he could see Vespa giving him her nastiest shit-eating grin. 

“I’m fine with it,” Juno ground out, glaring daggers at Vespa. “And I’m fine with it if Juno is,” Peter finished smoothly. 

Buddy gave him a brief once-over, her face unreadable. “You don’t need to answer now. Why don’t you think it over and come talk to me tonight? I can brief you more then if you choose to go through with it.” Hearing the clear dismissal, the crew began gathering up notes and dishes, ready to move on with their day. Peter pushed himself away from the table and stalked away, pretending he couldn’t feel Buddy and Juno’s eyes burning into his back.

* * *

Peter sat in his room, the floor plans to Barr’s penthouse open in front of him. His eyes roved over the image, but his mind wandered elsewhere. _Does she not think that I can accomplish this,_ he thought. _Perhaps I’m not Barr’s type._ His mind conjured up images of the type of people that someone like Barr would invite back to his penthouse. _Someone younger. No crow’s feet, no gray hairs. Someone more toned. I’ll have to increase my morning routine. I can do this. I could do this in my sleep. I’ll have to prove to Buddy that I can still do this. It’s what I’m here for, to be whatever we need. Whoever we need._

He was so lost in thought that he barely heard the knocking on his door. “Ransom,” Juno called, muffled through the door. “Let me in!” 

Peter leapt from his seat and hurried to the door. When it hissed open, Juno was waiting on the other side. “Uh- hey,” he said. Peter ushered him inside, watching as his face shifted from annoyance to softening as soon as he laid eyes on Peter. 

Juno sat on his bed. Peter sat next to him, cross-legged, and rested his head on Juno’s shoulder. Juno let him stay like that for a moment. “We should probably talk,” he started, one hand bunching the fabric of his sweatpants above the knee it rested on. Peter dropped a quick kiss to the shoulder he had been resting on before sitting up and facing Juno. “Let’s talk,” he agreed. 

Juno shifted to face him, still fidgeting. “Okay, so we know what Buddy’s asking you to do for the next heist,” he started. “And I know that this is- _us_ \- is still new. And I’ve got a pretty good idea of how things are gonna have to go for you on this one. I just-“ Juno stopped, searching for the right words. Peter’s eyebrows shot up as he caught Juno’s meaning. 

“Juno, I’m not going to sleep with him. I certainly wouldn’t if I’m with you, and certainly not while we’re still so… fragile, I suppose.” Juno stared at him with no small amount of relief. “I mean, I’m glad you don’t want to sleep with other people while you’re seeing me, don’t take this the wrong way, but- this is how you do what you need to do for jobs, right? That’s what you were going to do to me the first time we met. What if you have to later on for other jobs? What about this one?” 

Peter considered the question, tapping his fingers against his lips. “I can definitively say that I’m not going to sleep with Barr, I promise you that. I can let him take me to the penthouse, and then find some way to incapacitate him from there. As for future jobs, well, I suppose that we’ll have to talk then.” 

Peter cupped Juno’s face in his hands. “You’re sure that you’re okay with this?” Juno sighed, enjoying Peter’s warm hands on his skin. “I’ll be fine,” Juno assured him. “You’ll be jealous, won’t you?” Peter tone was teasing, but Juno knew he was probing for a deeper answer. “I won’t be jealous,” Juno replied. “Okay, maybe a little, but I won’t hold you accountable for it. I won’t let it get in the way of the mission,” he promised. 

Peter kissed him.

* * *

Peter met with Buddy in the lounge. She greeted him warmly, and handed him a file. 

Ellery Barr wasn’t exactly an attractive man, but he wasn’t unattractive either. He occupied a space firmly in the middle, in Peter’s opinion. Pale skin, with salt and pepper hair that was clearly dyed to be more pepper-than-salt, and a goatee trimmed neatly with crisp lines that accentuated a jawline that must have been maintained through extensive cosmetic surgery. A man like Barr had more money than he knew what to do with, and clearly a decent chunk of it was going into his grooming and maintenance. However, all things considered, the man was a monster. Peter could already imagine Juno’s moral outrage and distaste at the business Barr dealt in. The professional headshots that Buddy had handed him must have cost more than Vespa’s contract had alone. 

“This is him,” Buddy started, leaning her elbows on the table, watching Peter with disguised interest as he perused the file. “He likes brunettes, apparently. You fit the bill. All of his documents and records are on his home computer, as you already know. We just need you to get in the door. What you do afterwards is up to you.” She watched him, seeking a reaction other than Peter’s feigned calm. When that didn’t work, she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. 

“I assume that you and Juno talked,” she said, “and came to some agreement about this?” _That_ got Peter to look up from the file. “We did,” he said evenly, “and we agreed that we were both fine with it, within some bounds.” "Ransom," Buddy sounded serious, her voice low. "Coming from someone who's been doing this work for years, with and without a partner, trust me when I say that trust and communication are the most important things when you're doing this kind of work. It's not easy, but it will make life easier. Do you understand me, darling?" 

Peter nodded. _She must be trying_ _to_ _talk you out of it,_ his traitorous mind hissed. _Don't let her. You can do this._ "I understand completely, Captain." 

* * *

Juno’s evening started with pacing around the control room where Rita sat at her desk with Buddy, listening in to Peter’s comm. Background noise from the club filtered in, music and ambient chatter spilling into the room. 

_“I see him,”_ Peter murmured. Across the room, sitting at a bar drinking brandy that almost certainly cost more than the Carte Blanche itself was Barr. He was wearing a sharp suit that looked like it belonged in the boardroom rather than a club, no matter how swanky the Saturn Club might be. Peter tucked a stray strand of hair back in its place, whispered, “I’m on my way,” to his comm, and sauntered over to the bar. 

Juno clenched his hands on the back of Rita’s chair, listening intently. “ _Is this seat taken?”_ Barr glanced up from his drink, eyeing Peter up and down. 

“No, it’s all yours.” Peter flashed Barr a smile and perched on the barstool, flagging down the bartender and ordering his drink. It did the trick. Barr leaned forward to be heard over the music of the club. “I’m aware that this is incredibly cliche, but do you come here often? I’ve never seen you around here before, and I’m something of a regular.” 

Peter giggled into his hand. “I’ve been here once or twice, I don’t go out all that often. I just got a promotion today and this seemed like a good place to celebrate!” Barr took the bait. “Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Ellery Barr.” 

“ _Charmed to meet you,”_ Peter purred over the comm, “ _Call me Wren!”_ They began the small talk then, Peter asking details about Barr’s work and interests. The man never shut up about himself, hardly asking “Wren” any details about himself. Juno rolled his eyes at Peter’s simpering laughter and leading questions. However, eventually, as the evening wore on, the conversation moved on to other things. 

“Seriously, what’s a pretty thing like you doing out here tonight?” Peter tossed back his head and laughed. “Forward, aren’t you?” Barr grinned, spreading his arms jovially. “You’ve got me there! I see no need to hold back, it’s clear you’re out looking for a little _celebration_ tonight, you’ve got no friends with you and you’ve been chatting me up all night long.” Peter took a long sip of his drink, looking at Barr through his eyelashes. “Very perceptive, Mister Ellery. Are you going to keep a gentleman waiting, then?” 

Barr grinned at him, handing his card to the bartender. “Take care of the bill for my friend here, as well.” Before long, the two were making their way towards the door, with Barr typing on his comms. “My chauffeur will take us back to my penthouse,” he explained. As the two waited for the chauffeur to pull around, Barr leaned into Peter’s space, kissing him hungrily, again and again. Peter ignored the center of himself, the moral part of himself that cried out that it was wrong. He filed it away, and tried to pretend that he was kissing Juno instead.

Juno’s eye narrowed, but he didn’t say anything. Rita glanced anxiously between Juno and the comm, as if waiting for either one to explode. Buddy feigned interest in her nails, reaching out and turning the volume down on the comm without looking away from her hand. They listened as the sounds stopped for a moment as Barr ushered Peter into the car, and they started up again. 

Juno’s teeth ground together and he released his grip on Rita’s chair, pacing around the room. A soft noise from the doorway caught his attention as Vespa walked in, carrying a steaming mug. She handed it to Buddy and dropped a kiss on top of her head. 

“How’re things going?” In the tense silence of the room aside from the noises spilling from the comms, her voice almost startled Juno. She paused to listen for a moment and pulled a face. She eyed Juno as he paced, her lips pursing in the way Buddy knew when she was thinking. 

Over the comm, the microphone was obscured by the sound of rustling fabric and Peter’s laughter. Barr murmured something, indistinct, but that was the last straw for Juno. He stormed out of the room, ignoring the questioning calls from Rita and Buddy as he left. He was so distracted that he almost shoulder-checked Jet as he stomped down the hallway. 

Why was he acting like this? He knew what was going to happen. He knew that he couldn’t let his jealousy get in the way of the mission. He knew that Peter had to flirt his way in, and while he trusted that Peter wouldn’t actually go so far as to sleep with Barr, it didn’t mean that he was able or willing to hear Peter do just about everything to lead up to the act. 

Juno stormed down the halls of the ship until he reached his room, and not for the first time, he wished that he could slam the automatic doors on the ship. He sat on his bed, running a hand through his hair. He just couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t take hearing Barr put his hands on Peter, kiss him the way that Juno would. 

Eventually, the door hissed open, revealing Vespa. 

Vespa leaned in the doorframe. “It’s hard to be in love,” she rasped, “in this line of work. We’re so used to mistrusting everyone. Expecting betrayal and preparing for it at any moment. Without trust, there’s no love.” 

“Thanks for the poetry,” Juno snapped, whirling to face her. Vespa remained where she stood, not rising to the challenge that normally would’ve raised her hackles. “I’m serious, Steel. What, did you think that you’d be completely unaffected? This is a hard thing to deal with.” 

Juno ground his teeth together. “I can’t let my jealousy get in the way of the mission.” “You can’t,” Vespa agreed. “But that’s not how feelings work, either. You and Ransom have to talk these things out.” “We did,” Juno snapped. “I thought I’d be fine!” “Rationally,” Vespa shot back. “Realistically. You can’t just box all of your emotions up and ignore them for the night. That’s not healthy.” Juno didn’t meet her eyes. 

* * *

Barr’s entire penthouse was bigger than the tiny squatter’s shack that Peter grew up in with Mag. The entryway led to a large sitting room. A door on the far side of the sitting room was cracked open to reveal a master bedroom. The farthest wall of the sitting room was made entirely of floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out over the city below them. On the rooftop of the building opposite them, Peter could see one of Barr’s security guards watching the penthouse. 

On the other side of the sitting room, opposite the bedroom was an alcove, tucked off to the side of the window and out of sight. There was a desk, and a large computer. Peter made note of it carefully. He’d have to incapacitate Barr first before he could get to the computer. 

“Why don’t we have a drink first, hm?” Peter sauntered over towards the crystalline shelf of liquor on the far wall, pulling out two glasses. He poured out a few fingers of whiskey in both, carefully slipping a few drops of a powerful sedative into one of them. When Peter turned back around, he presented the drugged drink to Barr, who sipped it appreciatively. Peter took tiny sips, waiting for Barr to drain his glass. The man was already unsteady on his feet, it shouldn’t take long for the sedative to take effect. 

“Come here,” Barr growled, pulling him towards the bedroom, lurching and stumbling as he went. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Peter reasoned, gently pulling himself free of Barr’s grasp. “I think it’s a great idea,” Barr said, waggling his eyebrows. “No, I- I’d rather not. Let’s just go to sleep.” 

Barr’s hand shot out, grabbing firmly grabbing Peter’s arm and hauling him closer, tugging him towards the bedroom again. Peter twisted, trying to pull free, but Barr’s grip was deceptively strong. “Kiss me,” he demanded. “No!” Faintly, from his comms, Peter heard Buddy’s voice. _“Hang on Ransom, we’ll be there soon, just hang on.”_

Barr’s hands dragged down Peter’s sides, gripping at his hips. Alcohol stank on his breath as he tried to pull Peter in closer. “Just sit down,” he growled. Peter’s hands found his shoulders and pushed, hard, sending Barr stumbling back. 

“Enough!” Peter did his best to contain the panic he was beginning to feel, refusing to let his voice waver. The sedative should kick in at any moment. Why wasn’t it working? Barr came at him again, but this time Peter was ready. When Barr tried to push him backwards onto the bed, Peter ducked under his grasp and struck Barr in the back of the head with the pommel of a plasma cutter from a secret pocket on his pants. Barr crumpled forwards, unconscious. 

* * *

“ _Vespa,”_ Jet’s voice called from Vespa’s comms, “ _We need to go, now. Ransom is in trouble and we need to extract him.”_ Vespa and Juno locked eyes for a moment, frozen by sheer adrenaline for a moment, before they both ran out of the room. They ran down the hall, greeted by Buddy who was waiting outside the garage door. Vespa ran past, but she blocked Juno. 

“Let me through,” he demanded. Buddy refused. He could hear Vespa shouting something to Jet, and the engine of the Ruby 7 starting up. 

“I need you here, Juno,” she explained. “I believe Ransom’s trouble has been taken care of, and we don’t need you to go throwing yourself into danger half-cocked. Vespa and Jet will extract him, and you’ll stay here in case I need you for something. Understand?” 

Juno forced himself to stand down. “Thank you, darling. Why don’t you go ask Rita if she needs help with anything?” 

With that, Juno trudged back towards the control room, where Rita was talking Peter through extracting the necessary files from Barr’s computer. 

“-and then we need the spreadsheets with the donor contact info, and after that we just need to see of there’s anything on there that’ll tell us how he finds new donors.” “ _Will do,”_ Peter said, sounding distracted. It took all of Juno’s willpower not to interrupt and ask what the hell was going on, but he kept quiet until Rita noticed him again. “Oh, hang on a minute Mistah Ransom- Whaddyah need, Mistah Steel?” “Buddy sent me to help.” Rita smiled weakly at him. “That’s real nice of her Mistah Steel, but I don’t really need help with anything. It’s probably for the best that you don’t touch anything I’m working on anyways.” “Fair enough,” Juno agreed, feeling a little lost. He turned and wandered out of the room, feeling lost and increasingly anxious. First Peter was in enough trouble to need extracted, then he was fine enough to finish the job? 

Juno fixed himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen, then sat in the lounge until he heard the rumble of the Ruby 7’s engine return to the ship. 

Buddy and Rita were already waiting by the garage door by the time Juno got there, but he pushed past them as Vespa, Jet, and Peter were leaving the car. 

“Juno,” Peter breathed, throwing himself at Juno, embracing him tightly. Juno held him close, tucking himself under Peter’s chin. He could feel Peter’s hands shaking where they were clenched firmly in the back of Juno’s shirt. 

Buddy watched them from the doorway, one arm wrapped around Vespa’s waist. “We’ll talk in the morning. Ransom, can I get you anything you need right now?” Peter detached himself from Juno. “I’ll be alright, Captain. I’ve got everything I need right here.” He wound his fingers with Juno’s. Vespa made a gagging sound. 

“If you need anything, darling, you know where to find us. Come on, love, let’s get to bed.” She directed herself and Vespa away. Juno and Peter followed suit, tucking themselves into Peter’s bed. 

“What happened?” Juno’s voice was hardly above a whisper as they lay in the dark, one hand tracing gentle circles around Peter’s upper arm where a dark bruise marred the otherwise smooth skin. 

Peter’s eyes closed. “Did you not hear?” Juno shook his head. “I left the room once you got in the car. I… I couldn’t take listening anymore. I was moping in my room when Vespa talked some sense into me, and then she got the alert to get you out.” 

Peter rolled onto his back, staring up at the roof, away from Juno. He sighed heavily. He sorted through his words for a moment. “Barr, he… I-. When we got back to his penthouse, I gave him a drugged drink. All he needed to do was fall unconscious and I would be free to get the files. It’s a ploy that’s worked before, a fast-acting sedative that takes effect in a few moments. Barr must have some sort of resistance to it. It didn’t work as fast as I expected it to. He wanted to… carry on with our earlier activities. I didn’t. He got aggressive.” 

Juno sat upright. “Holy shit, Nureyev. Are you okay? Besides the obvious, I mean.” “I’m fine,” Peter assured. “Nothing but bruises. A few blows and Barr was incapacitated.” 

Hesitantly, Juno settled back down. “I think we need to talk,” he said slowly, “about us, and how we function on jobs like these.” Peter rolled back to face Juno. “You’re right,” he agreed, fighting a yawn. “I believe that I should talk to Buddy as well. I don’t want to take these kinds of jobs anymore, I don’t think.” 

Juno pressed a kiss to his forehead, and wrapped his arms around him. “It can wait until the morning,” he said. “I’ll be here.” 

* * *

“So, if I am understanding this correctly, you don’t want to do any more seduction missions?” Buddy’s gaze was fierce, but Peter refused to be cowed. “Correct, Captain. At least, not for a while, and certainly not anywhere I am as… involved as I was last night.” 

Buddy’s face softened. “Certainly, Ransom. You know that we would never force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, right darling? Juno and Jet refuse to kill anybody, they have their reasons for drawing boundaries. That right is extended to everybody in our family.” 

“I was… aware that I was allowed to make those demands,” Peter said hesitantly, “but I was under the impression that certain skills of mine were required, much like Rita’s technical skills are a requirement.” Buddy’s gaze sharpened, and she leaned forward against the table. 

“Ransom, I hired you because of your ability to become anyone and everyone we need, yes, but I never would expect you to place your safety on the line more than anyone else. We don’t need you to _seduce_ your way into every place we come across, you’re certainly more talented and creative than that.” She leaned back, crossing her arms, eyeing him up and down. “Thank you for talking with me about this, darling, I know it’s not easy.” She left the table, but stopped in the doorway. “I’m proud of you, Ransom, for sticking up for yourself. I’m not trying to parent you,” she held her hands up in a gesture of surrender, “I just thought that you needed to hear it.” With that, Buddy slipped out of the room. 

Not too long after, Juno came up behind him. “How did the talk go?” Peter pushed his chair back in, stretching his limbs. “The Captain has accepted my terms. Now, we don’t have any upcoming heists, and I do believe that there’s a movie Rita told me you’re quite fond of downloaded in the lounge.” “Sounds fantastic,” Juno said, and allowed himself to lean into Peter’s side as they walked, hand in hand. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading, please comment since they make my day and I'm trying to keep away the Quarantine Blues.


End file.
